Marshfield Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) had been effectively participating with the National Cancer Institute (NCI) approved clinical research program since its inception in 1983. this project will enable Marshfield to continue these activities. Marshfield CCOP plans to collaborate with the following research groups: 1) Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) 2) National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) 3) Children's Cancer Group (CCG) 4) MD Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC) This contract will be administratively and physically managed by the Medical Education and Research Division of the Marshfield Clinic. Within this program, it is planned to accrue Marshfield cancer patients into various NCI sponsored and research base originated clinical trials as well as various cancer control studies. Marshfield CCOP physicians and personnel will maintain a quality clinical research program, will attend research base organizational and educational meetings, will participate in research base committee activities and whenever possible, will participate in the protocol formulation and publication of the results of the studies under the research base guidance. Marshfield CCOP will continue to submit to audits by research bases and NCI whenever necessary. Routine communications and submission of annual reports to NCI about its CCOP activities will continue. All patients receiving cancer care in Marshfield will benefit from CCOP regardless of protocol participation. All cancer patients will receive state of the art cancer treatment at Marshfield by participating in CCOP activities. Regular peer review of surgical approaches, pathology readings, laboratory studies, and performance quality improves the quality of cancer care delivered. The ultimate goal of this program is to continue and enhance the state of the art treatment programs at Marshfield Cancer Center and thereby reduce the mortality and morbidity and improve the quality of life of cancer patients. Marshfield CCOP aspires to acquire increased credits in NCI approved research bases provided by the clinical trials and cancer control studies.